La Princesa de mis Recuerdos
by jenny.taveras1
Summary: Esta historia esta Ambientada en la Epoca Medieval... Edad donde se encontraban caballeros, doncellas, reyes etc.. Es un Arbert Fic .. Los personajes son de Kyōko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashik espero que les guste...
1. Chapter 1

La Princesa de mis Recuerdos

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA AMBIENTADA EN LA EPOCA MEDIVEAL .. EDAD DE CABALLEROS, REYES, DONCELLAS ETC...

ES UN ALBERT FIC..

LOS PERSONAJES SON CREACION DE Kyōko Mizuki Yumiko Igarashik

Espero que les gusten...

La Princesa de mis Recuerdos.

La edad medieval fue una época muy dura para las sociedades, en ese tiempo las guerras llamadas Cruzadas dejaron muchas familias divididas y destruidas ya que muchos hombres entre pobres y nobles se enfrascaron en ella...

Nuestra historia se remonta a esa época el Rey William Albert Andley I había enviudado desde muy joven gobernaba para entonces el Reino de Escocia su reinado era próspero y justo su esposa Rosemary había muerto junto a su hijo Anthony recién nacido de una rara enfermedad quedo solo con su hijo mayor de apenas 6 años William Albert Andley II el cual sería su sucesor cuando cumpliese su mayoría de edad William al igual que su padre tiene un corazón noble. El rey para ese entonces conoció a una perversa mujer hija del duque Legan y se enamoró de ella, desposándola tiempo después de este matrimonio nació Neal que al igual que su madre era un niño sin escrúpulos, pasaron ya 12 años Albert pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y seria proclamado rey pero para ese entonces el rey William se había marchado a las cruzadas por recomendación de su propia esposa y hasta que el no regresará no se realizaría la proclamación...

Madre! Entonces dejaremos que el idiota de William suba al trono...

Ni lo sueñes Neal tu serás el heredero al trono, tu eres el único que te pondrás esa corona tenlo por seguro..

Tenemos que idear algo rápido antes que mi padre regrese...

No te preocupes ya tengo algo planificado el cual tú me ayudaras!

Claro madre cuenta conmigo ya que William me está ganando terreno no es tan solo el favorito de mi padre sino también del pueblo.( Albert se había ganado la simpatía del pueblo después que el rey se marchará él se quedó a cargo de todo dirigiendo con sabiduría y humildad)..

Eso me tiene sin cuidado él no se quedará con la corona eso lo tengo por seguro dice Sarah con ojos fríos de malicia..

Albert estaba en el gran salón de trabajo del castillo Andley junto a sus consejeros del reino..

Su majestad hemos recibido cartas del reino del sur dando disculpas porque aun su princesa no ha aparecido y no se podrá realizar su unión matrimonial..

Uff! Dijo Albert en forma de fastidio.. Porque tienen que arreglar un matrimonio con alguien que no conozco?

Bueno su majestad eso es tradición y un deber ya que con la unión se fortalecen los reinos.

Sí pero no le encuentro razón desde que suba al trono voy a abolir dichas uniones..

Los presentes empezaron a murmurar algo así no convendría para fortalecer el reino..

Albert había cambiado varias cosas en el reino y algunos de sus consejeros no estaban muy de acuerdo empezando por rebajar los impuestos y darle techo dignos a los siervos y dejando a los esclavos en libertad..

Esto no puede seguir así no nos conviene que él se quede con el reino.. Hablaban 4 de los mayores consejeros después que se marcharán de la sala.

Nos llevaría a la ruina y ya no tendríamos esclavos que vender y de los impuestos no nos darán una buen parte.

Hay que hacer algo.. en ese mismo instante Neal que estaba detrás de una de las enormes columnas de piedra sale...

Claro! Que tenemos que hacer algo...

Su majestad! Dijeron todos sorprendidos...

No sabíamos que estaba usted aquí.. Haciendo la reverencia indicada..

No se preocupen al igual que yo estoy preocupado por todo lo que mi hermano está haciendo pero este no es el lugar indicado vamos a afuera detrás de las caballerizas a hablar más tranquilos. Y se dirigieron hacia ella.

Estoy cansado que William maneje todo a su antojo ya no lo soporto ni un día más, no puedo usar mis influencias, siempre soy el segundo en todo, ya no tengo mis doncellas que me satisfacen ni tampoco las puedo buscar ( Neal se daba a la tarea de buscar a la fuerza doncellas en el pueblo y las usaba a su antojo)..

Su majestad estamos casi en las mismas situación..

Pero no se preocupen este es el plan... Y les contó todo..

Ya habían pasado casi 4 meses de la partida del rey Albert parado desde el gran ventanal de su alcoba miraba hacia el horizonte la tarde estaba cayendo las luces del sol se reflejaban en su rostro...

Padre! Dónde estás? Porque no regresas me siento solo y vacío.. Pensaba tristemente hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo saco del trance...

Adelante!

Hermanito querido... ! Por fin te veo la cara. Dijo Neal en forma burlona. Madre quiere que bajes a cenar..

Gracias Neal.. le dijo sin mucho afán.

A propósito el próximo viernes vamos de casería que te parece?

Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esas prácticas!

Vamos hermanito! Así te distraes un poco y quizás veas alguna que otra doncella por ahí y nos podamos alegrar el día!

Basta Neal! Eso también lo quitaré de los intereses de diversión no le veo la gracia de correr detrás de un animal para luego matarlo..

Está bien tu ganas! Mandare un sirviente a que te acompañe a tu arreglo.

No te preocupes yo me las arreglo solo gracias bajo en un momento.

Neal salió que echaba humo por la cabeza.. Idiota te haré entrar en razón..

A Albert su madrastra nunca le ha simpatizado ya que no le gusta su forma de ser Arrogante y orgullosa..

Madre porque te fuiste tan pronto de mi vida aún recuerdo tus hermosos ojos verdes. Decía mientras una lágrima solitaria bajaba por sus mejillas.

Al otro día estaba reunido con sus consejeros…

Su majestad! El próximo viernes queda usted invitado a un día de casería el Duque de Grandchester junto a su hijo vendrán…

Bueno pues entonces tendré que asistir de todos modos…

En la noche Neal y Sarah daban los toques finales a su malévolo plan..

Madre los 4 consejeros mayores están con nosotros nos ayudaran..

Crees que en ellos y si nos delatan?

No lo harán ya que si lo hacen los acuso de robar parte de los impuestos del reino.

Bien entonces todo se realizara como está previsto..

Jajaja el reino será miooooo miooooo! Reia Neal y su Madre..

Ese día llego como Albert tiene buenas relaciones con el Duque acepto irse de casería con su hijo que de la misma edad de Neal y solían jugar en el castillo Terry era un chico un poco arrogante pero de buen corazón.

Albert estaba ataviado con su ropa de caballero de esa época..

William mucho gusto de verte… le saluda Terry dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.. (Ya que en ellos no existía formalismos)

El gusto es mío Terry.. Siguieron hablando hasta que son el silbato que indicaba la salida. Ese día toda la nobleza del reino se convocó para dicha actividad Neal le seguía de cerca..

William creo que la zorra huyo por este lado! Le gritaba Neal desde su caballo

Ese un bosque muy espeso se perdió entonces….

No hay que buscarla o quieres que perdamos?

Neal no seas estúpido sabes que no voy con esas tradiciones… Neal aprovecho el descuido de Albert al estar tratando de hablar con él mientras el caballo galopaba muy rápido y se adentraron a bosque en un momento desprevenido el caballo de Albert piso dos trampas para zorros haciendo que este volara por los aires y cayera dos metros lejos de el golpeándose la cabeza con una raíz que sobre salía de un árbol …. Albert cayo inconsciente.. Mientras Neal se desmontaba de su caballo en ese instante salieron dos de los consejeros…

Vamos rápido que aún está vivo!

Maldición! Tenemos que hacer algo y rápido puede despertarse.!

Su majestad hay un rio cerca y tiene una cascada digamos que se cayó y se ahogó junto con el caballo..

Claro vamos!

Y lo lanzaron cerca de la cascada junto al caballo...


	2. Chapter 2

LA PRINCESA DE MIS RECUERDOS CAP 2

Albert en su inconciencia escuchaba voces a lo lejos pero no distinguían quienes eran solo sintió que caía hacia un abismo de agua y se ahogaba… despertó bruscamente y se encontró debajo del agua rápidamente subió pero la corriente lo arrastraba hacia la cascada pudo encontrar un tronco al cual se aferró y cayó desde una de algunos 8 metros..

Creo que desde ahí no tendrá escapatoria.. dijo Neal..

Claro su majestad nadie sobrevive a tal caída.. Argumentó uno de los consejeros.

Hasta donde llega este rio?…

Su majestad ese rio llega hasta el reino del norte muy lejos de aquí no se preocupe es muy difícil que se pueda encontrar el cuerpo este rio sus aguas corren muy rápido debajo de el… pero por si las dudas podemos inspeccionar mas tarde si así su majestad lo desea..

No sería mala idea así podemos tener alguna prueba de que realmente tuvo un accidente y cayó al rio.. Inspeccionaremos dentro de un rato así que vamos ir rio a bajo..

Si su majestad… Neal como sus consejeros se dirigieron rio a bajo.. Rodeando la orilla.

Albert la corriente lo arrastraba más y más sentía que sus fuerzas le faltaban se aferró lo más que pudo al tronco ya había pasado más de 10 minutos los cuales se le hicieron eternos Neal y los demás alcanzaron a ver el caballo ..

Su majestad el caballo!

Vamos que esperan sáquelo! Si el caballo con su fuerza no pudo salir William menos ya tenemos la prueba.

Si su majestad! Procedieron a sacar el caballo ya ahogado…

Vámonos al palacio deben de estar buscándonos con esto ya es más que suficiente regresemos…

Mientras tanto Albert ya rio a bajo casi llegando a las fronteras del reino del norte las aguas no eran tan rápidas y pudo salir… ya sin fuerzas se dejó caer al suelo…

No supo que tiempo pasó cuando escucho una voz que le llamaba…

Hola! Esta usted bien? Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos cuando se topó con unos ojos verdes que los miraban curiosos y a la vez preocupados…

Esta usted bien? Volvió a preguntarle…

Esos ojos? Los he visto en alguna parte… pensó…

Dónde estoy? Dijo incorporándose.. y mirando detenidamente a la persona que tenía en frente..

Esta usted casi en la frontera del reino del norte señor… le dijo la Candy (Candy era una doncella a la cual una noble señora la encontró desde muy niña, la educo como una verdadera hija, nunca le dijo la verdad de sus padres ya que ella la había encontrado vagando en el bosque)

Del reino del norte? Dijo confundido..

Si acaso le sucedió algo? Tiene un golpe en su frente.. le dijo mirándolo fijamente y tocándole la frente….

No recuerdo anda, me duele mucho…..

No se puede acordar de nada señor?

No pequeña no puedo recordar nada… decía con sus manos en la cabeza…

Dios que le abra ocurrido a este hombre? Pensaba Candy tengo que ayudarlo y no recuerda nada no puedo abandonarlo aquí. Se decía mientras miraba a su alrededor..

Bueno lo llevare a mi casa…

No quisiera molestarte…

No hay problema no queda muy lejos siempre vengo al rio a buscar agua… vivo con mi abuelita Pony mi nombre es Candy …

Gracias ¡! Sin tan solo pudiera recordar el mío, tienes un nombre muy bonito al igual que tus ojos ..

Gracias. le dijo apenada. Y se preocupe a lo mejor pronto recordara su nombre…

Gracias pequeña…. Candy procedió a ayudar a Albert y con pasos lentos se adentraron al bosque..

Y en reino….

No es posible! William! Dijo el Duque de Granchester al enterrarse de lo sucedido…

No pude hacer nada cuando vi ya el junto al caballo habían caído al agua… decía Neal fingiendo dolor…

William no puede ser! Pensó Terry para sus adentros…. Muy acongojado por la noticia…

Bueno no hay nada que hacer tendré que coger las riendas del reino.. dijo Neal muy orgulloso su plan para él había sido perfecto…

Ya la oscuridad se asomaba Candy había llegado a la casa … su casa era humilde estaba ubicada dentro de un huerto la Sra Pony una anciana viuda es una persona noble y de buen corazón se dedica a el cultivo de hortalizas para vender en el pueblo..

Abuela Pony! Abuela Pony ¡! Donde estas ya llegue!

Candy estoy por aquí! Se escuchó la voz desde atrás..

Ven mi abuela está detrás nosotras cultivamos víveres para vender en el pueblo..

Entiendo… dijo Albert muy cansado y casi desmayado no podía caminar sentía que sus piernas le faltaban..

Vamos primero a recostarte para curarte las heridas. Candy lo llevo hacia una de las habitaciones donde lo acostó en una cama… voy a ver a mi abuela no tardo…

Sí.. le dijo asentando con la cabeza. Y salio..

Donde estoy quien soy? los ojos de esa linda chica los he visto en alguna parte.. se decía.

Abuela Pony! Gritaba Candy…

Candy! Que te pasa hija que sucede porque estas alterada y esa algarabía?…

Abuela Pony encontré a un joven herido en la orilla del rio..

Que?

Si abuela lo traje hasta aquí

Candy! Que has hecho! Grito escandalizada… como te atreves a traer a un vagabundo a la casa!

Abuela está herido y no recuerda su nombre al parecer tuvo algún accidente se cayó al rio!

Dios! Dijo mirando al cielo en forma de fastidio…

Candy cuando vas a prender..

Pero abuela no quería dejarlo solo.. le dijo avergonzada….

Mientras tanto en el palacio ya el pueblo se había enterado del deceso de su príncipe William, Neal ya estaba con sus los consejeros y la corte reunida…

Los he citado por que ya saben lo ocurrido William está muerto y mi padre aún no hemos tenido alguna noticia desde que se fue hace 6 meses a las cruzadas por lo tanto yo dirige en reino y en memoria de mi hermano lo dirigiré como él quería.

Claro que si su majestad! Y todos los presentes aplaudieron…

La madre de Neal lo abraza y le susurra algo … muy bien hecho hijo mío te lo mereces, esperemos también que tu padre no regrese jamás… y Neal esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa…

Si madre eso espero, eso espero

Y en la casa la Candy lleva a la Sra Pony hasta donde esta Albert cuando entraron él estaba dormido…

Mira abuela es el…

Ella se acercó y cuando lo tenía al frente…

Dios mio!

Que pasa abuela ¿?

Candy no sabes quién es él?

No abuela dime acaso lo conoces?

Candy él es el príncipe William!

Que?

El principe ?

si Candy el es el principe William no lo conoces por que hace mucho que no te llevo al pueblo..

oh!

Dios mio que le habra pasado... rapido Candy no te quedes hay parada hay que curarlo!

Claro!

y procedieron a Curar las heridas de Albert ...


	3. Chapter 3

La Princesa de mis Recuerdos Cap 3

El príncipe William! Candy se quedó pensativa…. Con razón es tan buen mozo y esas ropas no son de algún trabajador…..

Vamos Candy ¡! Hay que curarlo…

Si!….

Con manos nerviosas y suaves procedieron a limpiar sus heridas del rosto lo que hizo que reaccionara…

Dónde estoy? Pregunto Albert asustado…

No se preocupe esta usted bien su majestad?… dijo Pony…

Su majestad? Por qué me llama así?

Candy y Pony se miraron una a la otra…

Tú.. Eres Candy? La chica del rio… me trajiste a tu casa

Si veo que me recuerda… sonrió Candy…

Y usted es la abuelita de Candy?

Si mi señor…. Haciendo la reverencia formal…

Pero porque me trata así? No entiendo…

Abuelita ven conmigo afuera… susurró Candy a Pony….

Volvemos en un momento… y dejo a Albert confuso…

Abuela será mejor que no le digamos quien es…

Pero Candy estás loca! Piensa que han de estar buscándolo y si lo encuentran en esas condiciones nos pueden mandar a la horca van a pensar que nosotras secuestramos al príncipe!

Abuela ¡! Míralo él está asustado no sabemos que le sucedió porque no se acuerda de nada creo que es mejor no atormentarlo talvez el golpe en la cabeza le hizo perder sus recuerdos…

Candy como puedes pensar cosas así!

Abuela Pony creo que es mejor dejar que el descanse… y después vamos al palacio….

Bueno…. Está bien… la Abuela Pony no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que Candy le dijo y procedieron a entrar a la habitación Albert estaba sentado en la cama..

Lo siento señor … es que mi abuela y yo teníamos que hablar algo pendiente… le dice guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua cosa que a Albert le hizo esbozar una tierna sonrisa…

Gracias Candy ….. No sé quién soy y tú has sido muy buena al traerme a tu casa.. Le dijo apenado…

No se preocupe su m… señor! Dijo Pony.. Esta es su casa creo que Candy no lo hubiese encontrado talvez usted no estuviera con vida….

Si le agradezco mucho…

Bien vamos a curarle esas heridas y también debe descansar le buscare algo limpio que ponerse tengo ropa de mi difunto esposo creo que le servirán…

Sii … Pony dejo sola a Candy curándole las heridas con mucha suavidad….

Es muy buen mozo… un príncipe…. Y por unos instantes se quedaron mirándose las profundidades de sus ojos..

El color de tus ojos siento que los he visto en alguna parte no lo sé…

No se mortifique veras que pronto sus recuerdos volverán…

Estoy confundido no se ni cuál es mi nombre…

Bueno que tal si le ponemos uno y podría sentirme más cómodo que le parece?

Está bien… cual sugieres….

Que tal Albert….

Albert! Bueno está bien… le dijo con una gran sonrisa…

Y por qué ese nombre?

Bueno es que me parece un nombre muy bonito…. Y creo que le sienta…. Candy se sonrojo al decir esto ya que Albert era todo un caballero su pecho amplio por encima de su ropa se notaban sus fuertes brazos...

Está bien me quedo con Albert ¡!

Gracias y los sonrieron…

Ya traje la ropa…. Dijo Pony entrando a la habitación….

Y mientras tanto en el castillo Neal estaba en sección a puertas cerradas con sus concejales…

Bien señores ya plan está marchando a la perfección..

Si su majestad!

Y que han sabido de mi padre… aun nada?

No mi señor el Rey está en un lugar más lejano de lo que esperamos pero ya el mensajero esta de camino jajaja el dará las instrucciones…

Claro! Si saque a mi querido hermano de circulación también debo de sacar al mayor… no creen? Dijo bebiendo un sorbo de vino en una de las copas más lujosas del castillo..

Disculpe mi pregunta su majestad!

Diga ¡….

Bien ya que el príncipe William no esta y su padre tampoco regresara con vida cuál es su plan para gobernar?

Muy simple si mi padre y hermano guardaron esta copa de oro y diamantes por ser ostentosas desde ahora en adelante sacare todo, todo el oro todas las riquezas serán solo mías, los mejores vinos, las mejores carnes las mejores mujeres…. Todooooooooooooo todo ooooo es mío jajaja! Decía a carcajadas… todo esto es mioooooo! Mioooo!

Salud! Y brindaron todos…

Y en el bosque Albert termino de cambiarse… Candy se quedó fuera de la habitación…

Un príncipe! Aun ella estaba en las nubes…

Candy! Candyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Grito Pony..

Que! Dijo sobresaltada….

Que te pasa muchacha te estoy llamando…

Lo siento abuela … le dijo sacando la lengua…

Dios! Esta niña! Bien voy a preparar algo de cenar acompáñame a la cocina…

Pero abuela yoooooooo… ella quería estar con Albert

Que pasa? Candy por dios! Sabes que él no es de nuestra clase… es el futuro Rey comprende!

Si pero él está confundido y necesita que alguien lo acompañe… le dijo toda roja..

Candy! La llamo severamente….

Sii!

Ven a ayudarme a hacer la cena y preparare algo rico como sabes hacer…. Pony ya no tenía salidas con respecto a Candy ..

Siiii! Dijo con alegría….

Albert estaba parado mirando las estrellas..

De donde soy? Porque no me siento tan extraño aquí? Esta casa es tan acogedora… Candy es una chica muy linda …. Diciendo y esbozando una sonrisa….

Al pasar un buen rato candy entra a la habitación…

Permiso la cena esta lista has de tener hambre…

Claro! Pequeña. Le dijo acercándosele…

Pequeña?!

Disculpa no pensé que te molestara..

Nooo, nooo para nada solo que se escuchó muy tierno nadie me había llamado así… le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos…. Y la magia se acabó…. Cuando escucharon un carraspeo de Pony…

Ya la cena está dispuesta…

Ven vamos prepare algo para a ti. Le dijo tomándolo de la mano…

En serio?

Si soy muy buena cocinera….

La cena paso muy amena Albert se siento cómodo… al rato se despidieron para irse a dormir…

Ya en la puerta de la habitación de Albert…

Si necesitas algo mi habitación es la del frente al lado está la de mi abuelita…

Gracias Candy! Por todo..

No hay de que! Le dijo con una linda sonrisa

Albert se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla Candy se puso totalmente roja…

Ehhh! Buenas noches…. Y entro rápidamente a su habitación.. Albert sonrió de medio lado…

Dios! Que fue eso? Se decía con la mano en el corazón toda acelerada…

En el palacio llego un mensaje urgente….

Su majestad disculpe que lo despierte…! Es urgente….

Qué demonios pasa?

Sarah estaba presente….

Hijo tu padre a muerto ¡!

Que!?


End file.
